1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to roll forming apparatus for fabricating sections, in particular metal sections.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists prior art roll forming apparatus that can operate with different sets of pairs of profiling heads according to the type of section to be fabricated.
Conventionally, when it is required to change from fabricating one type of section to another, the roll forming apparatus must be stopped and all of the pairs of roll forming heads situated on the roll forming line, i.e. on the path followed by the plate to be roll formed, must be replaced one by one.
This takes a very long time and seriously compromises the productivity of the roll forming apparatus.
Furthermore, this operation necessitates the use of lifting equipment such as a traveling overhead crane, which is hazardous for personnel and can cause serious accidents.